Let's Play Dress Up
by Titled Heart
Summary: Logan let's Carlos in on a little secret. Established OT4. Pure crack, little fluff, rated for suggestive themes.


_This is all Jakii's fault...just sayin'. (And the fault of BTSongwriters...but that's besides the point.)  
_

* * *

"Seriously, Logan. What are you doing with so many wigs?" Carlos asked from behind his companion, looking up in awe at the closet within the closet. Logan shared a room with James, which meant they got the walk-in closet. And Logan had tucked away a portable closet in the corner of his that was, essentially, a dress-up closet.

Logan shrugged, his cheeks tinted a light pink as he held one of the zippered doors open. "I don't know, James seems to like it when I dress up when we're alone." Carlos cut his eyes to the paler boy sharply.

"So...you've been hiding this from me and Kendall? But James knows?" His plump lower lip poked out in a pout that was precious, yet Logan could still see the hurt on his face. He reached out a hand, rubbing his thumb on the Latino's lower lip softly, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it, per se. It's just..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to describe his ridiculous kink, or the fact that James loved seeing him feel...pretty. It was awkward enough with just the two of them, but Logan felt silly even thinking about bringing it up to the other half of their little square. He let out a deep breath, dropping his hand. "It was embarrassing. And James is already as weird as they come, so I didn't feel so foolish letting him know."

Carlos bit the inside of his lip, but nodded minutely. "I can see that. You should still be able to trust us. We love you enough to accept you." Logan was kind of caught off guard by the shorter boy's moment of poignant seriousness. But then that bright smile was ever present and things just seemed to be okay for the moment. The Latino slung his arm over the brunette's shoulders and teasingly nipped at his shoulder. "Now, let's play dress-up."

Kendall and James walked into the apartment, their fingers intertwined as they laughed at a joke that had been said when they were in the hallway. The living room was empty, and the entire place was silent. Not a common occurrence when you had a human wrecking ball living in the vicinity.

Then they heard the giggles.

Kendall placed a hand between James' shoulder blades as he steered them in the direction of the taller boy's bedroom. They both came to a stop at the door and listened closer, their ears almost touching the wood.

It wasn't hard to make out a "Logan-giggle" from the muffled sounds seeping into the hallway, and the "Carlos-giggle" that sounded soon after wasn't difficult to distinguish from the first. The two taller boys looked at each other, noting the considerably darker expressions covering both their faces. If their boyfriends were doing what they thought they were doing, this was going to be a smoking hot scene to open the door on.

Kendall reached forward without a word and swung the door open without prompt.

"What the-" He whispered, his mouth dropping slightly at he took in the sight before him. He glanced at James, who held a predatory smirk on his face as he gazed upon his other two boyfriends.

Logan and Carlos were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, wigs and dresses strewn around them, a full make-up kit open in between them. Carlos wore a dark blonde wig that clashed horribly with his skin tone, and a red strapless tube dress that stretched tightly over his chest, outlining his pectoral muscles without shame. Logan had a black wig on that made his pale skin stand out even more so than usual, a bright yellow sundress covering his body. Both boys seemed to be in the middle of doing each other's make-up when they had been interrupted. Logan still had the eye-shadow brush mid-air and Carlos was still holding the tube of bright red lipstick in his hands as if he were about to apply it.

They were absolutely precious.

It was the only way Kendall could even think to describe it. They looked like two little kids who had just been caught sneaking around their mother's room. And as wrong as it seemed...he couldn't help but feel an erection forming in his pants. He glanced at James out of the corner of his eye once again and was relieved to see he was in the same boat.

James shot him a look and raised an eyebrow, sort of a silent communication while the other two boys still sat stock-still before them. He could already feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and all the blood in his body flowing towards the same general organ. Logan knew all too well of his kink, and seeing Carlos dressed the way he was only intensified the need.

"Heeeeey, guys..." Logan said, hesitantly breaking the tension, biting his lower lip in a way that only made Kendall want to groan.

Neither of the shorter boys were given another moment to ponder the sudden appearance of their other boyfriends before they were being attacked, almost violently. Hands wandering up skirts and lipstick beginning to smear across their lips.

Kendall moaned against the smart boy's mouth. "I knew there was a reason behind all those drag outfits you had."


End file.
